You are What you eat
by Immorura
Summary: A mother of one of the first squad members has passed on a dark secret. The trouble is, can it be kept that way? Rated for gore and when I say gore I mean GORE.


_"Shōusuō! Shōusuō!" _Sonia spat.

A few buns she had recently made shrank to the size of sunflower seeds. She smiled, pleased with her work, as Yaksha snoozed silently on top of her head.

She glanced to her right before tapping the pink tentacled creature. "Yaksha! Wake up! I'm finished."

Yaksha's eyes snapped open. He leapt off her head and landed next to a pile of bones and eternal organs; it wasn't long until the sound of crunching filled the bedroom.

As Yaksha was enjoying his snack, Sonia scooped up the seeds and placed them in her pocket. She stuffed the blood soaked uniform out of sight under her bed as she looked at an old photograph that was placed on top of her dresser. At one glance anybody would have thought it was Sonia but at a closer look, the woman had longer hair styled in a traditional Chinese bun and a very weary appearance.

It was her mother. Sun Erniang.

Erniang had been executed long before the feud between humans and animals began but the dark secret both mother and daughter shared still lived on.

She looked at Yaksha who was now fast asleep again on the floor after his large snack. The bones and organs had been from some soldier who had gotten too friendly with her and she laughed as the memory replayed in her head.

_Sonia smiled as the silent scream of the soldier choked out of his throat in shaken shudders as Yaksha's thin, needle-like claws slowly dug their way into his torso. _

_"Did you really think you could get away with treating me like? Did you think I was nothing more than a plaything for you?"_

_His teeth chattered as he tried to speak but his face said it all. Eyes wide and skin pale with terror as the life began to leave him. _

_Yaksha removed his claws which were now dripping with blood and dead tissue. Sonia patted him with praise as he wrapped his tentacles around the corpse and dragged it towards their bedroom. _

_She opened a draw to a small collection of knives and ran a finger over each of them before selecting a simple, yet razor sharp, blade. The soldier didn't know how lucky he had been nor how merciful Sonia decided to be in how he died. Her last victim, a prisoner and ex-soldier who had tried to kill No-hands in a fit of rage for some unknown reason, had a skewer right through the heart before the rest of him was served on a platter for first squad._

_He had made a very tasty snack. _

_Sonia took down an old and tattered book from a shelf. _

_It was an old family cook book her mother had passed on to her before she died, but it only had one recipe in it; located in the very middle. Where it would not be discovered. _

**Strong Star Buns**

**(Serves 6-8)**

**Ingredients:**

**3 cups Flour**

**2 tablespoons dry yeast**

**1 teaspoon sugar**

**1 teaspoon salt**

**2 tablespoons vegetable oil**

**1 cup water **

**For filling:**

**1 cup chopped onion**

**½ cup chopped carrot**

**1½ cup chopped zucchini**

**1½ cup chopped green onions**

**2 cups chopped white mushrooms**

**1 teaspoon of soy sauce**

**2 cloves of minced garlic**

**1 teaspoons sesame oil**

**½ teaspoons ground black pepper**

_**14 ounces human flesh**_

Sonia placed the still sleeping Yaksha upon her head and headed towards the first squad meeting room where Lin Chung sat alone, meditating quietly. Although she never admitted it to anybody, she had a soft spot for the warrior so she didn't bother him as she sat sat down and placed the seeds on the table.

It wasn't long until Mighty Ray came barging in with Jumpy behind him. The door slammed against the wall, making Lin Chung's eyes snap open thus ending his meditation.

"You still need to work on your grand entrance, Banana-Brain." Sonia said sarcastically

.

He shrugged. "Meh, it's a work in progress. You got any buns? I'm starving!"

She almost smiled. "Sure. _Shōusuō! Shōusuō!" _

The raindrops of spit landed on the seeds and they grew into steaming snacks as though fresh out of the oven. Without asking, Mighty Ray grabbed the closest one to him and took a chunk out of the pastry. A little drool dribbled from his mouth as Sonia motioned for Jumpy and Lin Chung to help themselves.

"Sonia...make...yummy...buns!" Jumpy complimented before starting to nibble.

"Aww thanks Jumpy." Sonia cooed, smiling broadly.

"Jumpy's right, Sonia." Lin Chung nodded as he took bite of his own. "You've been making these for us for a long time but we never know what's in them."

"Yeah!" Piped Mighty Ray with a full mouth. "What d'you put in them?"

She shrugged. "Human flesh." She laughed when they all froze and stared at her, horrified. "I'm kidding! But I can't tell you. It's a private recipe my mother passed on to me."

"I never knew you had a mom..."

"Well I wouldn't be here if I didn't, Banana-Breath."

"What happened to your mother?" Lin Chung asked.

She frowned. "She was executed..."

He blinked at her. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

Jumpy hopped up to her and hugged her. "High...Roller?"

"No. It was before the fight between humans and animals. I never knew why..."

The door opened and Apetrully came hurrying in. They stared at him as they waited for him to catch his breath. "First...first squad! The former soldier who...who attacked Mr. No-Hands...has...has...escaped! And another current soldier is missing!"

"What?!" Said Mighty Ray, some crumbs dropping from his mouth.

"How can that be? No one can escape the penitentiary!" Lin Chung asked, his eyes wide.

Sonia's eyes darted from left to right.

After a week, the search of the missing soldier and ex-soldier came to an end with no avail. Sonia smiled peacefully as she watched everyone in the dining hall which was unusually quiet with the news still clearly lingering on everybody's mind. She left Yaksha in her room who needed another day to recover from his snack.

Lin Chung approached her with a worried look in his eye but his aura reeked with suspicion. "You look happy, Mystique Sonia. Even with the ex-soldier still at large."

Sonia forced herself to frown. "I was just thinking about my mother...Until the other week I never really thought about her as much before I came to Big Green."

He sat down next to her. "What was she like?"

She forced a smile. "Like any other mother I suppose. She was really sweet and nurturing. She taught me how to make buns, how to needle point...but then...she was taken away from me and father...then I never saw her again..."

"Her..._execution_?" Lin Chung asked delicately.

Sonia nodded slowly. "...I was too young to understand what she did...actually, I can't remember her doing anything wrong...from what I could understand anyway."

"...You must miss her."

She nodded as her eyes turned tear bright. "Yeah."

She sensed his hesitation as he tried to change the subject. "When was the last time you saw the soldier who attacked No-Hands?"

Sonia hesitated as she tried to think of a plausible answer. "...I'm not sure...When Apetrully sent him to the jail I guess...I was surprised he attacked No-Hands. I mean I know the man can be a real pain in the neck but he does mean well...doesn't he?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Yes...But the real question is how the soldier escaped..."

She pursed her lips before saying, "D'you think the missing soldier had something to do with him escaping? What if they were both in on it?"

"It is a possibility...You could be right."

"Should we tell Apetrully?"

Lin Chung nodded. "Yes, we should."

Apetrully's reaction was enough to put her at ease as she headed back to her room. But as she rounded a corner an arm wrapped around her waist; trapping her arms as a hand covered her mouth.

Kowloon grinned down at her with a hungry look in his eye. "Hey Sonia, I was thinking about you a lot recently. And with the big bad soldier on the loose I thought you could use some protection."

Sonia glowered at him.

"Can't have a pretty flower like you getting hurt can we?"

A plan hatched in her head as he leaned his face in close to hers. "I know you like Lin Chung. I've seen the signs..."

She gave him an unimpressed look.

"Okay, Alpha-Girl has seen them but the point is I don't like it..."

Sonia tore herself away from him but she was cornered against him and the wall. "Guess what, Kow-loonatic?! I don't care, you, and Alpha-Girl, don't know about how I feel about Lin Chung and even if I didn't like him I'm sure as hell wouldn't be interested in you!"

Kowloon smirked. "But you don't know what I have to offer. I can make you happy. Make you feel things you've never _ever _felt before..."

"You're not getting anywhere with me you know."

He sighed dramatically and slowly advanced on her, "Then I'll just have to do it whether you want me to or not." He gripped her shoulders.

panic seized her mind and without thinking, Sonia lashed out her tongue and wrapped it around his neck tightly. Kowloon gasped as he tried to loosed her grip but Sonia's hold tightened as she watched his lips slowly turned blue.

At last, he collapsed to the floor and she let go.

There was no way she was going to end it here.

She knew he would do it again.

But not if she had anything to say about it.

She closed the door as Yaksha had finished dragging Kowloon in. She knew she had to be quick as she hurried towards her dresser and picked up the first knife her fingers touched.

She turned to him and paused for a moment, pondering whether or not she be kind and let Yaksha sink his claws into Kowloon's heart. - If he had one that is.

Sonia shook her head and walked over to his unconscious form. "You deserve everything you get, Kow-looser!"

She slashed his throat. Blood squirted every where.

Maybe she should have got Yaksha to kill him first after all.

"Yaksha! The blood!" She hissed. The pink creature lowered himself onto the spurting wound and slowly began to suck in the red liquid. Kowloon's body lay colourless and still as a stone as Yaksha lifted himself off it. Sonia patted him with praise before sitting on her knees.

Smiling, she pointed the tip of the knife at the top off the shoulder and slowly pressed it into the thick and muscled flesh. Without much effort, she glided the blade down to the rest of the arm and stripped the bone of its meat.

After finishing the limbs, she turned her attention to the torso and peeled back the brawn from the collar bone to reveal the ribcage. With a loud _snap! _she detached all of the rib bones and chucked them to Yaksha who happily began to snack on them.

Still using the knife, she detached each and every organ and added them to her friend's snack pile where he slurped up the intestines like a long piece of spaghetti.

All was left was the skeleton. Sonia picked up the meat she needed and left the rest to Yaksha as she got down the cook book.

The alarms has been raised when Kowloon was reported missing but Sonia showed no emotion as she and her squad sat in their board room.

Jumpy noticed this. "Sonia...not...worried...about...Kowloon?"

She didn't answer straight away as she chose her words carefully. "I...don't know how to put this, Jumpy...but...well..." She looked away from him.

He hopped over to her as Mighty Ray and Lin Chung looked at her. "What...matter?"

"...I never told anyone but...The soldier and Kowloon...they...tried to get..._close _to me...And with the other soldier who tried to attack No-Hands..."

"Are you trying to say who ever started this is trying to pin the whole thing on us?" Mighty interjected.

She looked at him but shook her head. "No...I...I...I don't know what I mean..."

"I think Sonia is trying to say who ever is behind these disappearances have had certain issues with us...like the soldier who tried to attacked No-Hands. Sonia...what happened with you, the soldier and Kowloon?"

She avoided eye contact with them all as she stared at the floor. "...They tried...to do..._certain things..._sorry but I need to be alone..." She hurried out the door and ran to her room with the others staring after her.

"What have I done, Yaksha? Three in a row? That was too much!" She said, trying to keep her breathing normal. "Ok...Ok...I'll just have to lay it off for a while...I've got plenty of seeds...Just gotta wait until things calm down...even if the jerks try to get funny with me again..."

She shuddered.

A knock on the door nearly made her scream. "C-c-come in..."

Lin Chung entered with concern filled in his eyes. "Are you all right, Sonia?"

She blushed slightly. "I guess...just a bit freaked out..."

"You should have told us what happened. Why didn't you?"

"Well you know what second squad is like and the soldiers...Lin Chung?"

He was looking right past her. Towards her bed. Sonia glanced behind her and froze when she noticed Kowloon's bloody clothes sticking out from under her bed. Yaksha jumped off her head and tackled him to the ground as she sprinted out of her room.

"SONIA!"

Lin Chung's bellow echoed down the hall as he tried to grab her.

She was halfway down a corridor when Mighty Ray, Jumpy and Mr. No-Hands blocked her off.

"What's going on Mystique Sonia?" Mr. No-Hands grumbled with a stern glare.

Sonia didn't answer him as she slapped him aside with her tongue. Jumpy tried to lasso her with his jump ropes but she was too quick as she jumped over Mighty Ray's head and began sprinting again.

Suddenly, a roar of electricity reverberated off the walls and a pain like a thousand burning knives hit her in the back.

She froze again. Her knees shook until they could no longer support her. She fell to the floor, her arms sprawled as her lungs emptied of breath and her vision faded to darkness.

Jumpy, Mighty Ray, Mr. No-Hands and Lin Chung approached the corpse of their fallen team mate. Mighty Ray shook violently as Lin Chung picked off a piece of pink cloth like material from his staff.

"I didn't mean to kill her! I just panicked!"

"No one blames you, Mighty Ray." Mr. No-Hands said quietly. "You probably saved us from the pain of turning her in."


End file.
